


Bad Circumstance

by FullBladderLemons (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental wetting, Comfort, Desperation, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, One Shot, Pee, Wetting, nervous bladder, pee desperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FullBladderLemons
Summary: Hey guys,Yuuri is desperate in a taxi shortly after Victor comes to be his coach. Yayyyy. I had this sitting for a while and finally decided to write it.





	Bad Circumstance

It is his own fault that he got into this situation- Yuuri curses himself silently as he glances ahead at the long line of cars at a full stop. _I should have just said something at the airport. Now by the time we get to the hotel, Victor will know what’s wrong for sure._

“Sorry, gentlemen,” the taxi driver apologizes, “it seems like it’s going to be a bit of a wait.”

Victor smiles warmly and shakes his head, assuring the driver that it’s perfectly fine before turning to Yuuri. “Shame, hmm? I’m near exhausted.”

Yuuri already knows that Victor is exhausted- it’s the entire reason he hadn’t just _said_ something at the airport. They had gotten off the plane and Victor had led Yuuri straight over to collect their luggage. Yuuri had needed to pee, but it was bearable at the time- not to mention, Victor had complained about a headache and mentioned how he couldn’t wait to get to the hotel and have a nap. So, Yuuri had resolved to hold it instead of inconveniencing his idol and coach.

Yuuri stares at Victor, forcing himself to nod pleasantly. “Yeah, hopefully it’ll clear up soon so we can get to the hotel sooner.”

Victor yawns and asks, “You’re tired too, Yuuri?”

Yuuri hums noncommittally, forcing his attention back to the road ahead of them. His bladder is heavy in his lower stomach, and he is quite sure that he can feel it pressing against the waist of his jeans. He desperately wants to cross his legs to ease the pressure, but doesn’t allow himself. He doesn’t want Victor to know his predicament. Yuuri licks his lips and stares back out the window, pressing his thighs together as subtly as possible.

It doesn’t take Victor long to notice that Yuuri is uncomfortable- he is more perceptive than he seems, Yuuri has learned in their short time together. Victor shifts closer to Yuuri and places a gentle hand on his shoulder, asking,

“Are you alright, Yuuri? You look very tense.”

 _Maybe telling him my problem won’t be so bad; at least then I don’t have to hide it if it gets any worse._ Taking a deep breath, Yuuri nods slowly. 

“I’m fine. I just...I’ll need the toilet when we get to the hotel.”

Victor squeezes his shoulder and smiles sympathetically before moving back into his seat. “We’ll be there soon, I’m sure,” he assures Yuuri.

Yuuri nods in response, glancing ahead of them once more. They haven’t moved an inch, but it feels like his bladder has pushed out much more than that against the waistband of his jeans. He fights the urge to groan as a wave of pressure washes over him, his body nearly trembling with the effort not to move. When it passes, Yuuri settles for crossing his legs, trying to trap his cock between his thighs and alleviate some of the urgency. It doesn’t work for very long.

When another wave takes over, Yuuri grips the fabric of his pants at the thigh and sinks his teeth into his lip, trying to cross his legs impossible tighter. He can feel piss gathered in his cock, fighting to slip past his tiring muscles and soak his underwear. Yuuri shifts his hips, hoping the motion will help without being too obvious to Victor. He is incorrect in his assumption.

“Yuuri?” Victor’s brow is furrowed and his expression concerned as he turns to Yuuri. “Are you alright?”

Yuuri nods, visibly shaking. “Yes, I just...I really need to go,” he admits, cheeks heating at his own admission.

Victor’s expression doesn’t falter, though his frown grows. “I’m sorry, Yuuri. Hopefully we start moving soon. You’ll be…” 

Victor’s voice has trailed off, but his unspoken words hang between them; _you’ll be able to wait?_ Yuuri is glad that they remained unspoken; he brushes them off with a nod of the head as he stares down at his lap, unable to stay very still. His cock is growing numb from how tightly he is squeezing it between his legs, and he can feel sweat forming at his brow.

They still haven’t moved more than a few feet, but Yuuri can’t seem to sit still. The pressure is getting to be unbearable- both hands grip the fabric of his pants, dangerously close to his crotch. His teeth have been grasping at his lip enough to draw blood, and he is sure that a grunt has sounded in his throat more than once as he fights the waves of immense urgency, the head of his cock _burning_.

“Yuuri,” Victor’s voice brings Yuuri out of his concentration, and he nearly jumps. “Would you like me to ask the driver to stop somewhere as soon as we get out of this traffic? The hotel is still a bit of a drive.”

Yuuri nods, his voice barely audible. “Please, if you would. I’m sorry… for the inconvenience.”

Victor leans up and murmurs his request to the driver before settling back to address Yuuri. “You’re not an inconvenience, Yuuri. It’s no trouble at all- I’m sorry you’re uncomfortable.”

 _Uncomfortable_ is an understatement. Yuuri’s bladder is throbbing, pulsating, even. He is starting to doubt his ability to keep control as he nods in response to Victor, unable to carry on the conversation. Every ounce of effort is being directed to keeping his pants dry. His knuckles are growing white, his fingers numb from how tightly he is gripping his pantlegs. He can feel a pressure like he’s never felt before, it feels like an ocean is inside of him, tidal waves rocking him and threatening to shoot from his slit like a geyser. He can’t keep control anymore- his hand finally shoots between his legs.

Victor thankfully doesn’t mention Yuuri holding himself like a child. Yuuri feels a strong burning at the tip of his cock, and then a bead of warmth seep into his boxers. He fights the urge to moan, grabbing himself even harder through his pants. He has never had to piss this bad in his _life_. As another leak slips past the death grip he possesses on himself, he feels a gentle hand on his back.

He hadn’t noticed Victor moving closer to him, but there he was. Yuuri looks at him through tearful eyes, his cheeks becoming hot as he admits, “I don’t think that I can… hold it.”

Victor rubs his back soothingly and murmurs, “The traffic is letting up a bit, I think. We’re moving a few feet every couple minutes. Try to hang on, okay?”

A few feet every couple of minutes isn’t fast enough for Yuuri’s overfilled bladder- he is leaking steadily now every few minutes. Once he feels his hand growing wet from the damp fabric of his pants, Yuuri lets out an audible whimper. Victor squeezes Yuuri’s shoulder, apologizing once more for his discomfort.

Victor’s voice becomes static in Yuuri’s ears, his bladder ready to explode inside him. He is in pain, and there is a sizable wet patch on the front of his pants. The hold on his cock isn’t stopping his flow- it’s almost continuous now. As the wet patch grows, Yuuri’s embarrassment does, as well. It takes until he can’t stop the weak stream for him to admit it; his bladder has given up. He isn’t going to make it.

"I-I can't hold it anymore, I'm having an accident. I'm so sorry, Victor."

Tears spill over onto his cheeks as the warmth spreads even further. Yuuri waits for Victor to pulls away, disgusted, but he doesn’t. As Yuuri’s bladder voids itself onto the seat, he stays beside him, rubbing his back and whispering things unintelligible through Yuuri’s blissful relief.

His pants grow hot and soaked, some urine pooling under his ass. But he’s _still_ going. Piss streams off the seat, soaking into the carpeted floor. The strong scent of ammonia fills the air and Yuuri’s tears stop, finally starting to feel near empty. He coats himself in heat again and again; it doesn’t seem to stop. He can feel his bladder deflating inside him, his fingers finally falling away from his clothed cock. His hands are wet, but so is everything else.

As the last dribbles leave him, Yuuri shrinks back against the seat. “I’m...I’m so sorry. I really tried to… I’m sorry.”

Victor shakes his head; thankfully, Yuuri notes, he is still dry. He had moved away from the splash zone while still keeping close enough to offer Yuuri comfort. “Don’t apologize. You really needed to go. I’m just glad you didn’t hurt yourself, Yuuri.”

When traffic finally starts moving, Victor revokes his request to stop somewhere, asking the driver to take them directly to the hotel. Yuuri insists on giving Victor the money for the driver for the damage, despite Victor’s numerous offers to pay for it himself. When they do finally reach the hotel, Yuuri’s pants have grown uncomfortably cold.

“Here, Yuuri.” Victor shifts and removes his jacket, handing it to the younger man. “Wrap this around your waist and stay directly behind me, okay?”

“Thank you, Victor.”

Yuuri’s walk of shame through the hotel lobby is thankfully a fast one, without many onlookers. They check in at the front desk before Victor leads him into the elevator, his hand on Yuuri’s upper back the entire time. It remains there as they walk down the hall to their room, and even as they enter the narrow hallway in the room.

“Why don’t you have a hot shower?” Victor suggests.

Yuuri nods, unwrapping Victor’s jacket from his waist. “Okay, and I’ll...I’ll have this cleaned for you. I’m so-”

“Don’t apologize, Yuuri. I already told you- I’m just glad you didn’t injure yourself. You couldn’t help it, and I don’t think any less of you. You were just caught in a bad circumstance. It was an accident, it happens.”

“Thank you, Victor.”

Eternally grateful for Victor’s understanding, Yuuri is able to get into the shower knowing that he doesn’t have to worry about Victor hating him. When he gets out, he sees fresh clothes waiting for him on the bathroom counter. _Thank you, Victor._


End file.
